Easy Comb, Easy Go
"Easy Comb, Easy Go" ("Ni un Pelo de Tonto") es el episodio 11.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¡Disco Bear prueba un corte de cabello con el peluquero The Mole! Trama del Episodio Disco Bear se da una ducha y luego se seca el pelo con un gran casco secadora. El humo de la secadora flota hacia el cielo y hace un agujero en la capa de ozono, intensificando los rayos del sol y causando que Toothy, el cartero, sea vaporizado. Disco Bear sale a la calle para recoger su correo, pero uno de sus cabellos es tocado por la luz del sol. Como resultado, ese cabello se quema, angustiandolo. Disco Bear ingresa a una peluquería, donde The Mole acababa de afeitar a Lumpy, colocando una toalla caliente sobre su cara. Disco Bear se sienta y le pide a The Mole que le corte el cabello quemado, pero por desgracia, The Mole acaba cortando todo su cabello con la excepción de sus patillas. Disco Bear huye, gritando por la humillación, mientras que The Mole quita la toalla de la cara de Lumpy, mostrando que durante la afeitada le cortó la piel de la cara. Lumpy se pone algo de loción sobre la herida y da un gran grito de dolor. Disco Bear corre en pánico hasta que se encuentra con una tienda de pelucas con un afro púrpura en la ventana. Antes de que pueda llegar a ella, de alguna manera, Mime la toma. Petunia y Giggles se ponen a coquetear con él. Disco Bear intenta coquetear con ellas, pero luego de que se dan cuenta que está calvo, Petunia y Giggles se ríen de él. Disco Bear se aleja solitario, cuando de repente se encuentra con Russell y Sniffles en un puesto de algodón de azúcar. A continuación, Disco Bear tiene una idea. Empuja a Sniffles y asoma la cabeza dentro de la máquina. Su cuero cabelludo se quema con el calor de la máquina, pero está contento con el resultado, consiguiendo un afro de algodón de azúcar. Antes de irse, también se prepara un cono con algodón de azúcar. Él se acerca a una parada de autobús donde se encuentra Nutty, lamiendo una paleta. Nutty huele el algodón de azúcar y comienza a comerse el afro temporal de Disco Bear. Disco Bear huye con miedo, lanzando su cono de algodón de azúcar, el cual Nutty persigue. Él alcanza a atrapar el algodón en el césped, pero antes de que pueda comerlo, algunos aspersores se encienden y derriten el algodón de azúcar. Nutty se pone triste y desesperado lame el azúcar disuelta en la tierra, cuando de repente un aspersor se clava en su cabeza. La sangre de Nutty despega de la cabeza de los rociadores y salpica a Disco Bear, derritiendo su afro. Disco Bear llora de frustración, cuando Shifty y Lifty le hacen una seña para que se acerque. Los hermanos le muestran una botella de fórmula de crecimiento del cabello. Para mostrar sus efectos, sacan un perro sin pelo y usan un poco de la fórmula en él. Inmediatamente el pelo del perro crece, atrayendo la atención de una perrita. Disco Bear compra todas las botellas de fórmula (y la camioneta de Lifty y Shifty) y se las lleva a casa para probarlas. Desafortunadamente, antes de arrancar, olvida cerrar las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, causando que numerosas botellas caigan por la parte trasera mientras conduce. Una de las botellas se rompe sobre la cabeza de Cub, haciendo que su cabello crezca, alcanzando una altura superior a una valla. Pop, quien está podando arbustos en el otro lado de la valla, corta accidentalmente la parte superior de la cabeza de Cub. A continuación, Disco Bear conduce salvajemente detrás de Flaky, quien conduce lentamente, causando que una botella vuele por la ventana abierta del coche. Sus espinas de repente crecen y empalan a Handy, su pasajero. A continuación, una botella sale de la furgoneta y aterriza en un congelador junto a un banco, donde Cuddles se sienta a beber refrescos. Bebe la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello por error y tose hasta que sus órganos con cabello salen. Más pelo crece dentro de él y finalmente se ahoga hasta la muerte. De vuelta en casa, Disco Bear corre a su cuarto de baño y vierte numerosas botellas de la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello en la bañera y hunde la cabeza. Camina hacia el espejo y su afro vuelve a crecer rápidamente, para gran satisfacción de Disco Bear. Sin embargo, su ojo comienza a irritarse, y luego de mirarse al espejo, se da cuenta de que un cabello ha brotado en uno de ellos. Lo saca dolorosamente con un par de pinzas, pero más pelo crece rápidamente en sus dos ojos. Toma su navaja de afeitar y trata de afeitar el pelo, pero termina afeitando sus ojos también. Se tambalea hacia atrás y cae en la bañera, la cual está llena del tónico capilar. Más tarde, The Mole acababa de cortar el pelo de Disco Bear, que ahora ha crecido por fuera de todas las ventanas y la puerta de la casa. Disco Bear da su aprobación al trabajo de The Mole, al parecer capaz de ver a pesar de la pérdida de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Lumpy intenta poner un trozo de papel higiénico en su rostro, que rápidamente se llena de sangre. Moraleja "Don't split hairs!" (No dividas los cabellos). Muertes #Toothy es vaporizado luego de que parte de la atmósfera se destruye, haciendo que los rayos del sol aumenten su temperatura y lo maten instantáneamente. #La cabeza de Nutty es atravesada por un rociador. #La cabeza de Cub es cortada a la mitad accidentalmente por Pop. #Handy es empalado por las espinas de Flaky, luego de que a ésta le cayera encima un frasco de la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello. #Cuddles se bebe un frasco de la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello, haciendo que crezca cabello dentro de su cuerpo y se asfixie. Heridas #The Mole corta parte de la piel de la cara de Lumpy. Luego, Lumpy se pone loción en la herida, sufriendo un terrible dolor. #La cabeza de Disco Bear se quema luego de que la mete en una máquina de algodón de azúcar. Luego, un cabello crece en uno de sus ojos, y, luego de sacárselo, le crece cabello en ambos ojos, que remueve rebanando sus ojos con una navaja. #Cuddles vomita sus órganos luego de beber la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello. Errores #Lumpy es protagonista, pero solo aparece en la barbería y al final del episodio. #El parche de Russell cambia de lugar varias veces. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de lugar cuando se levanta de la silla en la peluquería de The Mole. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de lugar varias veces. #Cuando la sangre de Nutty deshace el "cabello" de Disco Bear, las quemaduras de su cabeza desaparecen. #Si uno mira atentamente, se puede ver que Disco Bear ya está calvo antes de que The Mole le corte el cabello. #A pesar de que Pop corta la mitad de la cabeza de Cub, su cerebro permanece intacto. #Disco Bear cierra sus ojos cuando sumerge su cabeza en la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello, por lo que no podría haberle crecido cabello en los ojos. #El algodón de azúcar de Russell se separa de su mano cuando la cámara lo enfoca y queda flotando. #El gancho en el pañal de Cub cambia de lugar cuando muere. #Es imposible que todo el cabello de Disco Bear sea cortado con un solo corte de unas pequeñas tijeras. #Luego de que a Disco Bear le crece cabello en los ojos, deja caer todos los productos que estaban en el baño. Éstos hacen ruido antes de tocar el suelo, sonando como si se hubieran roto, a pesar de que ninguno es de vidrio. Todos están intactos cuando Disco Bear se resbala y cae en la bañera. #El cabello quemado de Disco Bear está en la parte superior de su cabellera, pero luego de que The Mole le corta el cabello, su cabello quemado está unido a su cabeza. #Cuddles debería haber muerto luego de escupir sus órganos, ya que entre éstos es posible ver su corazón. #Crece un cabello en el ojo derecho de Disco Bear, pero cuando está a punto de sacárselo éste aparece en su ojo izquierdo. #Cuddles se toma toda la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello, pero no parece notar ningún sabor extraño (al menos hasta que termina el frasco). #No hay sangre en la navaja de The Mole, a pesar de que le corta la cara a Lumpy. #Es imposible que Pop pudiera cortar la cabeza de Cub, ya que la valla es demasiado alta como para alcanzarlo, aun si Cub está de pie. #No hay sangre en la navaja de afeitar de Disco Bear cuando la deja caer al suelo. #los objetos que tira Disco Bear de su mesa deberían estar en los lados pero cuando él se resbala y cae a la bañera estos están en frente de la mesa. #El cabello de los ojos de Disco Bear no está ni en la mesa y ni en el suelo cuando se los corta. #El dinero que se merece Lifty y Shifty es menor teniendo en cuenta que Disco Bear tambien compro el camion. #Debería haberle crecido pelo en la cara a Disco Bear un poco después de sumergirla en el tónico. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Wingin' It" y "Tongue in Cheek". *Toothy sufre muertes similares en Mime to Five y Stealing the Spotlight. *El tamaño del cerebro de Nutty es diferente al que tiene en Swelter Skelter y en Icy You. *Lumpy poniéndose loción y gritando es una referencia a Kevin McAllister de la película "Solo en Casa/Mi Pobre Angelito". *Extrañamente Lumpy no hizo ninguna reacción de dolor mientras The Mole "afeitaba" su cara. *Además de la botella de loción, aparece una botella de veneno y una botella de pulidor de bolas de bolos en la peluquería. *Ésta es una de las pocas veces que Lifty y Shifty hacen dinero honestamente. Aunque es posible que hayan robado la fórmula de crecimiento de cabello. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde un personaje es forzado a lastimarse a sí mismo. Los otros son Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Lumpy en Out on a Limb. *Cro-Marmot, Splendid, y Flippy son los únicos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Pop en la opción Corn de su Smoochie. *Cuando el algodón de azúcar de Nutty se derrite, éste tiene la forma de un corazón. *El auto que conduce Flaky es similar al que conduce en Without a Hitch. *La música de fondo que suena mientras Disco Bear se está bañando se puede escuchar durante su Smoochie. *Ésta es la cuarta vez que un personaje (Handy) muere a causa de las espinas de Flaky, la primera vez fue en Rink Hijinks (Disco Bear), la segunda en Keepin' it Reel (Cuddles) y la tercera en Party Animal (The Mole). *Es irónico que Giggles y Petunia se burlaran de la calvicie de Disco Bear ya que ninguna de las dos tiene cabello. *La herida de Lumpy, poniéndose loción sobre una herida es similar a la herida de Giggles en Eyes Cold Lemonade. *Ésta es la cuarta vez que un personaje imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty, la primera vez fue en Don't Yank My Chain, la segunda en See What Develops y la tercera en Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *Disco Bear es indirectamente responsable de todas las muertes de este episodio. *La herida de Cuddles cuando escupe sus órganos, es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Peas in a Pod. *El título del episodio probablemente sea una referencia a una línea de la canción Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen. *Éste es el último episodio de la serie TV en el que aparecen Pop y Cub. *Ésta es la primera y única vez que Disco Bear esta calvo. *Técnicamente, no fue culpa de The Mole haberle cortado hasta la carne la cara de Lumpy, ya que el no tiene barba. *Esta es la segunda vez que a Cub le crece el pelo, la primera fue Snip Snip Hooray!. *Cuando Disco Bear descubre su Pelo Levantado, su Correo se desintegra. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550px Galería en:Easy Comb, Easy Go Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Eleventh Hour Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy